


Nincs ellenére

by DahliaVariabilis



Series: Hogy látva lássanak... [4]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DahliaVariabilis/pseuds/DahliaVariabilis
Summary: Geno csak egy hete tért vissza Pittsburghbe, és ők próbáltak minden adandó alkalmat megragadni, hogy egymáshoz érhessenek. Sid hanyatt feküdt a puha kanapén, és Geno betakarta hosszú tagjaival.– Szeretném, ha megdugnál, jó? – suttogta Geno Sid fülébe.





	Nincs ellenére

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/gifts).
  * A translation of [Not Opposed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15778575) by [Deastar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deastar/pseuds/Deastar). 



Geno csak egy hete tért vissza Pittsburghbe, és ők próbáltak minden adandó alkalmat megragadni, hogy egymáshoz érhessenek. Sid hanyatt feküdt a puha kanapén, és Geno betakarta hosszú tagjaival.

– Szeretném, ha megdugnál, jó? – suttogta Geno Sid fülébe.

Sidet forróság öntötte el, a szája kiszáradt. Az agya megállíthatatlanul járt, de képtelen volt felfogni a hallottakat. Egyik gondolat követte a másikat. _Igen, igen, igen._ Aztán hirtelen elbizonytalanodott. _De domok ilyet nem csinálnak._ Végül felvetődött benne a kérdés. _Vajon tesztelni akar?_ A csend egyre csak nyúlt, és fogalma sem volt, mit gondoljon; hogy tudott volna ilyen állapotban megszólalni? 

Geno szemöldök ráncolva a könyökére tornászta magát.

– Nem akarod?

Az akarással nem volt probléma. Sid szeretett dugni, és szerette Genót is. Valahol egy fiók mélyén egy teljes lista szólt arról, mit nem szeret csinálni, de a farkát Genóba rakni, tutira nem volt közöttük.

A helyzet azonban koránt sem volt ilyen egyszerű. Vannak dolgok, amiket akarsz, és vannak dolgok, amiket akarnod kellene, és Sid tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, ez melyik kategóriába tartozik.

_Hát, ha ez egy teszt,_ gondolta bátran, _inkább a bukás, mint a hazugság._ Soha, soha nem akart hazudni Genónak, de úgy sem akart tenni, mint aki nincs tisztában a játékszabályokkal. Ekkor hirtelen beugrott a gondolat, _mi van, ha mégsem vagyok tisztában velük?_ Geno volt a legkevésbé manipulatív ember, aki csak ismert, sosem tenne ilyet. Sid épp ezt szerette benne. Mindenesetre összezavarodott.

_Csak mondj már valamit,_ nógatta magát.

– Akarom – kezdte, hisz Geno ezt kérdezte –, de azt hittem, hogy a domok… ühm…

A gondolatai ekkor újra elkalandoztak, hisz ott volt az az emlék; az első alkalom, amikor Geno elé térdelt, hogy felöltöztesse, és végül leszopta Sidet. Mint kiderült Geno nagyon is élvezte, hogy orálisan kényeztetheti – nagyon-nagyon – annak ellenére, amit Sid korábban arról tanult, mit várhat el egy szub az ágyban egy dominánstól. _Talán mégis…_

– Mi jár fejedben? – bíztatta Geno, hogy végre befejezze a gondolatát, de a tekintete láttán Sid meglehetősen biztos volt benne, hogy Genónak van pár ötlete, mi is jár épp a fejében. Sid többször látta rajta azt a furcsa arckifejezést – szemöldökét enyhén összevonta, az ajkát kis balra fintorral összeszorította – amit, saját szavaival élve, főként akkor viselt, ha megérezte az ’amerikai dom lószar’ szagát. Na, épp ezt az arckifejezés viselte most is.

_Talán ez pont olyan, mint az orális szex volt,_ gondolta Sid éledező reménnyel. _Talán Geno tényleg szeretné, és nem számít, hogy mit ’kellene’ akarnunk._ Mi másért javasolna olyasmit, amit nem szeret, vagy amit nem akar Siddel csinálni, ha nem azért, hogy szórakozzon Siddel, de az előbb Sid már letisztázta, hogy Geno olyat sosem tenne.

– Ne is törődj vele – intette le Sid sietősen. Nem akart arról beszélni, mire gondolt az imént, csak azt akarta tudni, Geno mire gondol. – Csak… nem lényeges. Hülyeség. 

Geno éles szemmel vizslatta Sid arcát. Geno igazán éles elméjű volt. Az emberek gyakran lebecsülték, pedig nagyon is okos volt, és különösen okos, ha Sidről volt szó.

Geno felült, lovagló ülésben Sid csípőjére helyezkedett, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Azt hiszem, igazad van – mondta összeszűkült szemmel. – Hülyeség. Miért ne lelhetnék örömet Sidem minden egyes porcikájában? Hm?

_Igen,_ gondolta Sid felhevülten, _pontosan tudja, mire gondolok._ Egy kis részét a hideg is kirázta a gondolattól, hogy ennyire átlátszó, de jobbára megnyugtatta a tudat. Nehezen tudta volta szavakkal kifejezni, mire is gondol éppen. A rengeteg kimondott és kimondatlan feltételezés mind azt az üzenetet közvetítette számára, hogy egy szub teste – a saját teste – a dom játékszere, hogy a dom azt tegyen vele és azt tegyen bele, amit csak a kedve diktál, ebből következően nyilvánvaló volt, hogy kinek melyik testrésze hova tartozik az egyenletben. 

Természetesen, hogy a helyzet még bonyolultabb legyen, Sidnek be kellett látnia, hogy szexuális helyzetekben egyáltalán nincs ellenére, hogy a testére, mint Geno gyönyörének forrására gondoljon, mint valamire, amivel Geno úgy és azt tehet, amit és ahogy csak akar. Komolyan… 

_Na, jó, a nincs ellenemre talán kicsit enyhe megfogalmazás,_ gondolta fülig pirulva. Nem egyszerűen csak elviselte, ez volt a behódolása alapja. Csak azért azonban, mert így érzett, még nem jelentette azt, hogy engedelmeskednie kellene mások önkényes, ez a rész ide, amaz meg oda tartozik, szabályainak. Pláne nem, ha Geno is így gondolta.

– Nem tudom, miért ne tehetnénk – suttogta. A kezét hirtelen zavaróan üresnek érezte, így Geno combjára tette őket. Geno nadrágja pihe-puha volt a keze alatt. – Nincs semmi oka, hogy miért ne tehetnénk. Azt hiszem… meg kellene tennünk.

Geno elégedetten bólintott, és gyengéden, de elég erősen ahhoz, hogy ne tudja megmozdítani, Sid kezére tette a kezét.

– Igen. Mert minden részed az enyém, ugye?

Ez könnyű.

– Igen.

– Akkor mondd! – utasította Geno. Szerette, ha Sid néha nem szimpla igennel, vagy nemmel válaszol, és mindig kérte is, ha épp így akarta. Sidnek sosem kellett magától kitalálnia. Geno abszolút konkrét volt.

– Minden részem a tiéd. – A szavak felmelegítették, szeretett volna beléjük burkolózni, elrejtőzni oltalmazó súlyuk alatt.

– Ez is, ugye? – kérdezte kezét Sid ágyékára téve.

– Igen! – Hirtelen alig maradt levegője. Önkéntelenül is Geno kezének feszítette magát. – Minden részem.

– És milyen szépséges rész – jelentette ki Geno, majd megpaskolta. Aztán mindenféle köntörfalazás nélkül lehúzta Sid cipzárját, a térdeire emelkedett, hogy jobban hozzáférjen, és az alsójával együtt letolta a nadrágot a csípőjéről, mígnem keményedő farka előbukkant.

– Olyan szép, olyan jó – turbékolta, és elégedetten méregette Sidet. – És milyen jól fog esni, ha bennem lesz. Hogyne akarnám? Hülyeség – bólintott határozottan.

Aztán felnézett, tekintetével Sid tekintetét kereste. Halványan, bensőségesen, éppen hogy csak elmosolyodott, és megkérdezte:

– Tudod, mire gondoltam, Sid?

– Mire? – nyalta meg az ajkát. A pulzusa őrült mód száguldott.

Geno mosolya kiszélesedett.

– Arra gondoltam, kikötözlek, és addig lovagolok szépséges, bájos farkadon, amíg el nem megyek. Amíg rád nem élvezek.

Sid hangosan felnyikkant, farka vágyakozva lüktetett. A teste ezerféle különböző módon próbálta Geno tudtára adni, mennyire teszik neki az ötlet – megpróbálta széttárni a lábát, és Geno felé nyúlni – de Geno térdei leszorították, kezeivel pedig lefogta a kezét, amitől Sid csak még erősebben kívánta.

– Mit szólsz hozzá, Sid? – kérdezte Geno, és Sid megpróbált összekaparni egy épkézláb mondatot.

– Én… uh… Igen – nyögte. – Kérlek! Kérlek, tedd meg!

– Óh, drága Sidem – mormolta Geno olyan szorosan hozzá hajolva, hogy Sid érezte az arcán a mosolyát –, tudod, hogy bármit megteszek, ha ilyen szépen kéred.

Vége


End file.
